


The Long Way Home

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: 1987 Beauty and The Beast, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Go Easy On Me, My First Fanfic, Smut, graphic birth, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**So this is my first time writing here or in general.<br/>So I'm popping my fic cherry here lol </p><p>I recently started binge watching the 1987 Ron Perlman/ Linda Hamilton Beauty and the Beast Drama on Netflix.<br/>I was instantly hooked on the Beast being so gentle and the Beauty being the one to change. I was so upset with how the show is ending I finally felt the need to rewrite their story. </p><p>Catherine decides to seduce Vincent even though he's worried about the Other coming out and hurting her. Afterwards it turns out the Other isn't the problem here. What if someone still holds a corner of Vincent's heart? Can the Bonded Lovers come back from this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Vincent move forward with their relationship but Vincent handles it badly and runs away. Catherine is determined to tell him off!

#                                                              

**The sun streamed through the window creating a warm golden haze around the woman working at her desk.  
Catherine was powering through the files on her desk facts jumbling through her mind. The court date was the following week and they didn't want the men to walk free. She had an ulterior motive for wanting them done so quickly as well. She was hopeful that if she could convince her boss Joe to let her take a long weekend if the files were all done and on his desk by the end of the day.  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head back basking in the comforting warmth of the sunshine a smile gracing her lips as she imagined it was the warm embrace of her love instead.  
  
"Now, please tell me you're thinking about me with that look on your face." Joe's soft voice invaded her daydream .   
  
She jerked up right and shot her boss a dazzling smile.   
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She quipped teasingly.   
  
Joe shook his head unable to resist smiling back at the beautiful woman. "You shouldn't get a man's hopes up like that, Radcliffe"    
"If I get your hopes up though you might be more inclined to grant my request." She teased winking at him. **

**She knew she should cut back on the flirting with the Assistant D.A. She was getting close to crossing a line with Joe that was better left uncrossed. She, along with everyone else knew that he had been carrying a torch for her since she started working there 3 years ago. She had tried to turn a blind eye to his crush thinking it would pass in a couple months. When it hadn't she kept the blind eye thinking it would spare his feelings if she ignored the whole situation.  
As their friendship grew over the years it became harder to ignore his slight advances and obvious mooning. Now she lightly teased him but kept him farther then arms length.   
  
  
Joe leaned his hip against Catherine's desk and studied the woman. He felt a small jolt of hope spark in his chest brought on by her flirting. She never flirted with him no matter how much he baited her.  
Teased. Yes but actual flirting? No.  
He quickly tried to quell the rising flare knowing that she was involved with "Mystery Man" as he dubbed him and had been almost since the beginning of their friendship.   
"And what would that request entail Radcliffe" he stuck to her nickname to distance himself from her allure.   
  
She looked at him visually steeling herself to be shot down. "Well I was wondering if I could take next Monday and Tuesday off. I was hoping to take a long weekend. AND before you shoot it down completely I intended to be finished with these files for you by the end of the day."   
  
Joe drank in her features as she waited for his answer. His eyes trailing from her wealth of smoky blonde hair to her sparkling moss green eyes down to her pale petal pink lips now pressed together to stop herself from rambling.   
He smirked, she never rambled like that.  
This must be something she really wants. She was always so straight forward and succinct; now she seemed nervous and something else... Excited maybe?  
He crossed his arms across his chest and tried to look stern, wanting to make her squirm just a bit.   
Radcliffe was a hard worker, had never let him down and hadn't used hardly any of her accrued vacation time. She barely missed work when her father had passed away earlier this year. She was back to work before anyone had a chance to miss her.   
"A long weekend huh? Got any plans?"   
  
She blinked up at him surprised that Joe wasn't outright telling her "Not a chance in Hades"  
She almost felt like he was baiting her but she couldn't think of a way to avoid the trap.   
"A few... I was thinking of either going to see some friends or going to my parent's cabin in Connecticut." she answered slowly.  
"Seeing friends? Sounds like a good time. Here in the city?" Joe grinned enjoying toying with her.  
"Yes to both." She drawled eyeing him uncertainly.  
"Sooo... Could I be one of those friends you see?" he inquired hoping she'd fall for it.   
She smiled brilliantly at him seeing a way out of the awkward conversation"Of course Joe! We could grab Lunch one day. It would be so much fun!"   
If she had stopped right there he would have felt on cloud nine, elated thinking he had made some progress with her no matter how juvenile his baiting was. But she didn't.   
"You're one of my closest friends! I think of you like the brother I never had!" She exclaimed.   
And right there he was toast.   
Catherine winced slightly seeing the glee leave his eyes at that statement.   
  
"Pffft nah I was just putting you on Radcliffe. If those files are on my desk by quittin time you can have your long weekend." Joe ran a hand through his dark hair as he blew out a sigh of defeat.   
"Yes Sir, Boss man Sir!" She saluted him and dove back in to the files in front of her.   
Joe just rolled his eyes at her antics and went back to his office barely resisting the urge to slam his door giving voice to his frustration at being out foxed by Catherine again.   
  
Catherine cringed sensing the shift in Joe's mood and knowing she had caused it with the 'Brother' statement. She felt awful for dashing his feelings like that but she knew it would have been much worse to give him even a little false hope.   
She hoped that he would soon meet someone nice and move on from his feelings for her.   
  
                                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Below the city in tunnels long forgotten by the majority of the population, a leonine man made his way into his father's chambers to discuss the future of their subterranean community. The past winter had seen an increase in the population Below and things were getting rather cramped for the inhabitants. Even he was feeling the pinch as he had his own set of little space invaders in his chambers but he could hardly roust them from his space. His heart wouldn't let him; he knew he would worry about them instantly if he didn't know where they were or if they were warm enough or safe.  
   
"Ah, Vincent! Right on time as usual" his father Jacob smiled watching his youngest son descend into the library.   
"Am I early?" Vincent queried looking around as he hung his hooded cloak on the back of his favorite chair. There was no other soul in the library save them.   
 Father chuckled "More like everyone seems to be running late again."   
  
Vincent took his seat at the opposite end of the table from Father and studied the older man. Father had a fringe of silver hair about his head though the top had receded from view some time ago. The man was much like the chamber in which they resided. Distinguished and crammed with all sorts of knowledge. He studied the walls of stone lined with numerous bookshelves chocked full of tomes. They had accumulated many tomes on a variety of topics, everything ranging from the Classics to Poetry to even some How To manuals. Candle light gleamed off the many book spines and polished table tops of the Library.   
A rhythmic tapping sounded through the room coming from the pipes crisscrossing the ceiling of the great room.   
"Ah good, Pascal says they're all on their way finally." Father informed him seeming to forget that Vincent knew the codes in his sleep.   
  
Father turned his attention from the ceiling back to study his son sitting across from him. The candle light made him seem to glow drawing out the golden highlights in his mane of hair that went past his shoulders.   
"So Vincent, do you have any plans to see Catherine soon?" Father cleared his throat as the young man turned his bright blues eyes to look at him.   
  
Vincent tried to keep his eyes from widening in surprise at Father's question. The elder had asked the exact thing that had been occupying his mind.   
"I'm not sure at the moment Father. She has been working a lot of late nights compiling info for a case coming up. Both her and Joe want to nail these guys. They've been pulling a lot of man hours."   
Father raised a graying brow at the mention of the other man Joe.  
"Working late with Joe again? Hmmmmm... Are you sure there is nothing going on between them?" mused Father.   
"Really, Father? This again?" Vincent snorted.   
"Whaaat? It was just an innocent question. Honestly Vincent you act like I'm trying to cause problems between you and Catherine." Father held up his hands surrendering while smirking. He knew he had planted the seeds of doubt in the young man's mind.   
He didn't want to see either of them hurt but Vincent needed to see that Above offered much more for Catherine then Below ever did or could.   
Father knew deep down that Catherine would eventually get tired of the tunnels, the people of Below and worst of all Vincent. She would begin with distancing herself and then just stop coming Below at all breaking Vincent's heart in the process.   
She just like Margaret in that sense and Father was determined to do everything in his power to save his youngest from that heart break. Women of Catherine's social class always went back to what they were used to after slumming it for a bit.  
  
Vincent breathed a sigh of relief when everyone started to file into the library. He was beginning to lose his patience with Father's antics...again.   
The man just would not or could not see that his and Catherine's relationship was nothing like Father's and Margaret's had been.   
Vincent made sure that they kept a chaste distance between them and they hadn't even kissed yet. Vincent also knew that Catherine was made of much sterner stuff then Margaret had been and wouldn't run away if things got hard.   
Catherine came down to the tunnels because she wanted to be there. To be with the people who resided there not because she felt pity for them or looked on them like a charity case but because she genuinely cared for the small community, and viewed them all as family. Especially after everyone had banded together to comfort her after her father had passed away.   
  
William, Pascal, Mary, Jamie, Kanin, Devin and Mouse filled in the seats around the table between Father and Vincent.   
They drew Vincent from his thoughts with their happy chatting about the events of their day.   
"Oh, Vincent before I forget this came across the pipes from one of the helpers." Pascal told him handing him a folded slip of paper.   
The slip of paper was dwarfed by Vincent's large hand. He flipped it open to read the scrawling print of the Pipes Master.  
   
 _Vincent,  
_ _Meet me on the balcony at 9 tonight.  
Catherine  
  
  
_ Vincent smiled wide showing his sharp canines "Many Thanks, Pascal"   
  
"So ya got a hot date with Chandler tonight Fuzz?" His older brother Devin asked trying to peek over Vincent's immense shoulder at the note.   
Vincent pushed him aside with his elbow "None of your business and don't call me Fuzz"  
Devin laughed at the scowling man "Or you'll do what?"   
He slipped under Vincent's arm and goosed the larger man in the ribs; knowing right where to hit to make him jump.  
"I'll give you a scar to match the one on the other side of your face" Vincent offered swiping at his brother should have been only for the other man to pop up on the other side of him and deftly pluck the note from his hand.  
"HA HA!" Devin exclaimed dancing away "Got it! You can't hurt me Fuzz. I'm the big brother!"  
"Oh really?" Vincent rumbled one eyebrow cocked at his brothers antics.   
Before Devin could dodge Vincent had caught him up in a bear hug, leaning back so that the other man's toe couldn't even reach the stone floor.   
"No fair!" Devin gasped as his back cracked.   
"Its plenty fair." Vincent laughed bouncing Devin. He'd never hurt his older brother but he could squish and jostle him a little.   
"Do you yield to your little 'Big' brother?" he asked as Devin's wiggles slowly stopped.   
Devin just glared at him as Vincent squeezed him a little tighter.   
"For Pete's sake put your brother down! Devin yield!" demanded Father  
"F... FINE! Numbnuts I yield! Now put me down before you crush my ribs!" Devin groaned.   
Vincent turned and dropped his brother unceremoniously in a heap on the fainting couch near the fireplace and held out his hand. "My note, please."   
"You have got to stop feeding him Father! He is too damn big" grumbled Devin wincing as he straightened himself up from the couch.   
Only now that they had stopped horsing around could Vincent hear the others chuckling at the exchange between the brothers. Before long most of the group was roaring with laughter at Devin's expense.   
"Oh buck up Devin! One day you'll be able to best me again. Perhaps when we near 80" stated Vincent grinning widely as he slapped Devin on the back heartily bringing about another chorus of laughter.   
"Ahhhhh! Why would you do that?!" cried Devin dropping to his knees.   
  
Vincent started chuckling and before he could stop he was rolling with laughter, the kind of laughter that comes pouring out from your belly and makes your ribs sore. The others froze for a moment mesmerized at the sight of seeing the giant man rolling with mirth before they too were caught up in laughter; even Father started laughing at the amusement caused by his sons antics.  
Once he had his composure back Vincent leaned down and grabbed Devin under the arms "Oh come on. You're fine"  
"No I'm not!" whined the older man as he stood up straight "I think you stretched out my spine!"  
"Well then you can't complain about our height difference anymore" declared Vincent.   
"Eh hehehehe real fricken funny Fuzz." groused Devin sliding into his seat next to Vincent again.   
Father cleared his throat before the squabbling could get a second wind between the siblings. "Well now that that's all over with shall we move on to matters more important than Vincent's social life?"   
Vincent and Devin both had the sense to remain silent, finding sudden interest in their nails while the rest of the group chuckled.   
  
Kanin stood up "I have a proposal to help fix our space issue. I have done the measurements and surveyed both spots, and I think we can add two more chambers both on this level and the lower level. Two of the four chambers would be large enough to accommodate bunk beds for the groups of children therefore making it easier for Mary to keep track of all of them."   
The matron sighed "That sounds like a marvelous idea to me. Those little rascals are scattered to all ends of the tunnels right now and its so hard to keep tabs on the older ones. I second this plan."  
Vincent quickly followed suit "I will third it! As sweet as they are I would like my chamber and my bed to myself."   
"Awww come on Fuzz. That's probably the most fun your chamber has ever seen" needled Devin quickly ducking his brother's arm.   
"I would much prefer my chambers back to the way they were and my bed empty save for me." growled Vincent.  
"Well I'm sure Chandler will be depressed to hear that." ribbed his brother.   
"NOW DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" barked Father as Vincent made to cuff Devin up the back of his head.   
"Do I have to separate the two of you like when you were seven?" demanded the Patron.   
"No Sir" answered the brother in unison looking sheepish.   
  
  
Jamie clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles threatening to erupt in the silence. It was a rare sight indeed to see the brothers acting such a fool with each other. Especially for Vincent to be joining Devin in the tomfoolery and letting his guard down. He was usually so reserved and downright stoic at times. Seeing him acting a fool like this with Devin almost made her think Vincent was sick!   
She smiled knowing that it meant Catherine was slowly breaking through his walls; making him realize that Father was wrong about his being dangerous to others if he let his guard down.   
Father's voice brought her back to the present; broke through her thoughts about her dear friend from Above.  
   
"Well then it sounds like everyone is for Kanin's proposal to excavate four more chambers?"   
A chorus of "Ayes" answered Father's query.   
"Right oh. Well Kanin when do you want to get this project under way?" he directed at the tall mason.   
The man cleared his throat "How does first thing Monday sound?" He asked the whole group though the question was directed more at Vincent since he was one of the core workers.   
"Sounds good to me." came the hoped for response from the colossus.   
  
                                                                                                                                  ~~~~~                
  
Catherine dashed through her apartment shedding clothes and cursing inept police work as she went. It had taken her far longer to finish the promised files then she had anticipated partly due to the fact that half the items were not in any order. The other part of the blame did fall on her as she had lapsed into daydreaming quite a bit.   
She turned on her shower jumping in before the water even had a chance to warm squeaking at the shock of the cold water as she started to soap up.   
  
She pulled the gown she had bought just for this occasion from the padded hanger. It was a rich deep shade of green that enhanced her eyes and seemed to glow against her ivory skin. It was satin with lace trim in just the right spots to tantalize without revealing too much.   
She wrapped the matching robe about her as she opened the bedroom doors.   
Her eyes immediately landed on her bra flung haphazardly across the back of her couch; no doubt landing there in her rush to get in the shower. She darted forward to grab the offending garment as she heard Vincent tap at the French doors leading out to her balcony. She quickly tossed the bra into her bedroom while shouting "Coming! Just a moment!"   
She paused on the to the doors silently thanking the gossamer curtains for providing a little privacy as she gathered her scattered thoughts before greeting her beloved.  
She smoothed her gown, took a deep breath and opened the doors to her love.   
"Catherine... You look marvelous" he breathed drawing her into his arms.   
She sank into the warmth,and safety of his embrace and breathed in the scent that was uniquely his. Wax, old books, and an under lying musk that was wholly him.  
She leaned back to look up at him, drinking in his beautiful features. "As do you my darling."   
He smiled down at her showing her canines that he had always kept hidden  **before** "That's the first time you've called me that."   
She snuggled into his chest smiling "Well it won't be the last."   
  
  
Vincent inhaled deeply taking her scent into his soul and tightened his arms around her; both for comfort and to ward off the chill of the night breeze.   
They stood on the balcony bathed in silvery moonlight savoring each others touch for a long time before Catherine stirred herself to break the silence.   
"Would you like to come in for some tea? I have a new blend you might enjoy; its suppose to taste of oranges."   
He looked down at her hopeful face "Tea that tastes of oranges? Sounds quite intriguing. Alright I would love to."  
Happiness blossomed across her face and it warmed his heart to know he made her so with such a simple answer.   
She took his large hand in her delicate one and lead him into her warmly lit living room.   
"Have a seat. I'll go put the kettle on." she said leaving him in front of the fireplace.   
He surveyed the room around him; all her furniture was dainty, almost like doll furniture. He was unsure if he could sit on any of it without breaking something. He decided to try out the love seat since it looked the most likely to be able to handle his weight.   
 _This is ridiculous_ he thought scowling as he perched on the small couch his knees at chin height.   
Catherine chose then to exit the kitchen only to burst out laughing at the sight of the large scowling man dwarfing her love seat.   
Vincent looked at her exasperated with the whole thing "Catherine, how do you function with such small furniture? This is not going to work at all for me."   
He rose from the small piece of furniture stretching out his frame.   
"Wait! Don't leave!" she cried sounding on the verge of a panic.   
He looked at with raised brows "I'm not leaving. I'm just going to sit on the floor."  
She visibly sagged with relief against the small breakfast table "Oh thank goodness. Tomorrow I am going to have the couch chucked out. I'll find a more suitable one. Ya know Joe told me it was too small but I thought he was just complaining to be difficult."  
Vincent stiffened at the mention of the other man's name, Father's words unbidden dancing through his head.   
"Joe? Joe has been in your apartment?" he asked incredulous.   
Catherine turned from retrieving the teacups eyes wide with surprise at the tone he used.  
"Of course, Vincent. He's been here working late before plus that time his apartment flooded. He slept on that very couch for a night. I know I told you that before." she stated.   
He felt a blush creeping up his neck at her words; he felt her confusion trickle through their Bond.   
He shook his head, of course she had told him that, she had even met him at the Threshold in her basement the night Joe slept over so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea when he vaulted over the railing.   
He was ashamed with himself for the way he spoke to her, for doubting her.   
He ran a hand of his face "Yes. Of course. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking when I spoke."   
She smiled and dismissed it with a wave of her hand as she reentered the kitchen. "It fine. You're tired. Don't worry about it Dear."   
He sank to floor and leaned his head back against the couch cushions breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't angry with him for sounding so insecure. He really was tired; the children that were in his room were restless,and kept him awake most of the nights with bathroom runs and bad dreams.   
  
Catherine exited the kitchen tea tray in hand and paused to study the man she loved. He was so magnificent looking sitting there by the fire his head reclined back. The flames brought the golden and red high lights in his mane of hair. The brought out the golden lines of his profile as well, the flames complementing him.   
She quietly set the tray down on the table and crossed the room to settle next to him.  He seemed so lost in thought that he wasn't aware of her being so near.   
  
Vincent's eyes flew open at the delicate brushing of her lips against his; his hands flying up to capture her upper arms where they leaned against him.   
Catherine jerked back startled by the strength in his grip.   
"Vincent! You're hurting me!" she gasped.   
He immediately released his hold on her causing her to stumble backwards before landing on her rump against the opposing love seat.   
He felt her irritation at being handled so flood unchecked through the Bond. He was stunned when he felt the irritation melt into concern for him. He was amazed that fear was nowhere in the mix of emotions he was getting from her.   
She scrambled to right herself, returning to her spot by his side slipping on the smooth material of her gown.   
"Vincent! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have surprised you like that!" she apologized studying her hands.   
He snapped his head up to look at her, astonished that she was apologizing to HIM when it should be the other way around.  She widened her eyes thinking he wouldn't be able to tell that she was on the verge of tears but he could smell the salt water gathering by her lashes.  
He brought his hand up to caress her cheek before slipping it to the back of her neck pulling her face towards him. Before she could register what was happening his lips were on hers.   
She pulled back for a split second in surprise before melting into the kiss and his chest.   
He pulled back for just a moment to look at her. Her eyes were half lidded and the green had deepened to almost emerald with lust; her lips reddened by the friction of his kiss. He smiled at the small sound of protest that came from her.   
"My Catherine, there is nothing for you to apologize for. I was the one at faaa..."   
Before he could finish the apology she reclaimed his lips, more passionately then before. Her tongue was mesmerizing tracing the outline of his lower lip and then darting into the surprisingly sensitive cleft in his top lip. Her teeth nibbled their way along his bottom lip before her tongue came back seeking access to the sweet recesses of his mouth.  
He growled deep in his throat at the sweet torture before pulling her tighter into his arms and doing a bit of exploring of his own of her mouth.  
He tore away from her velvet lips to trail kisses across her flushed cheek to her jaw before venturing down the sweetly perfumed column of her throat. He scrapped his teeth along her throat his ears rewards in a soft moan.  He had anticipated for her to recoil from the contact instead the delicious sound sent a jolt down his spine to settle in his groin.   
Her gown was so smooth and soft under his work roughened hands as he ran them over her body pulling her  more into his lap.   
He strung kisses along her collarbone, nudging one of the straps away as he went baring her breast to his hungry gaze. She shivered against him as he cupped the soft flesh and set her hands to work on the laces of his shirt seeking to expose to her touch even a small part of his flesh.   
The shock of her hands on the bare skin of his chest sent a spike of desire right through his core.   
  
Catherine could not believe what was actually happening in her living room! FINALLY! She had craved his touch for so long that now she felt drunk on it; drunk on him, his taste, his touch even his scent.   
She felt the pull, the need to close what little distance there was between their bodies so she pulled herself astride his muscular thighs; her gown bunching around her hips unnoticed.   
His sound of approval rumbled through his chest as he wrapped an arm behind her back as his hot mouth sought out her bared breast. She gasped as he sucked her nipple into the hollow of his mouth; she trailed her fingers through his hair as he tormented her breast. She gasped as he rasped  her sensitive tip with his sharp teeth a shiver shaking her frame against him.   
With a low moan he released her breast and sought her mouth again savoring the sweet taste of her. She skipped her hands downward seeking where his shirt met his pants hoping to extract one from the other.   
She wiggled a little his lap smirking at his growl at the friction; freeing his shirt from its confines.   
 _SUCCESS!_ She thought as her hands their way under his shirt to caress the warm skin at his waist. The was a thick dusting of hair that disappeared into the waist band of his jeans. She wasted no time in pushing the offending garment out of her way, breaking the kiss just long enough to remove it completely.  
  
Vincent held back a gasp at feel of her cool hands brushing against his stomach and sides.  
He was shocked when she suddenly broke the kiss only to realize that she did it to divest him of his tunic.    
Her gown felt like cool water puddling in his lap as he removed the other strap, baring her to the waist. He drank in the sight of her bathed in candle light, arched against him in pleasure; the pull to claim her almost unbearable.   
He drew the other rosy tipped breast into his mouth hiding a smile at the sound of bliss that it pulled from her throat.   
She seemed to unconsciously grind against his lap clearly enjoying the friction. He smoothed his hand down her side feeling the slight tug as the slick material caught on the tips of his claws.  
She felt so good, so real there in his arms he almost didn't think he was dreaming. He knew he had to be dreaming since Father had always been so adamant that Catherine would never want a sexual relationship with him; also claiming that it was too dangerous for them to even consider. Only in his deepest dreams had this type of eroticism. He knew that it was fueled also by their Bond but it had never seemed so real! In his dreams he could do anything he wanted with Catherine and  he reveled in it.   
  
Catherine couldn't even begin to wrap her passion hazed mind around how talented he was, how versed he seemed to be in love making. If it hadn't been for how insistent he was that he had never had a romantic relationship before especially after the debacle with Lisa she'd never have believed him.   
He seemed to know exactly how and where to touch to set her a flame.   
His calloused fingers felt amazing against her sensitized flesh as he slid his hands down to her hips where her gown was bunched long forgotten by her. She rose arching against him as he drew harder and bite at her nipple, his hand slipping under her gown to cup her warm skin.   
  
Vincent was mesmerized by how she moved against him, writhing in the passions that he... HE had evoked in her.   
The skin of her rump and lower back were so smooth almost softer than the satin she was clad in.    
He shifted slightly trying to ease the pinch of his jeans against his hard on.   
He astonished when she took that as invitation to send her hands down to the fastenings of his jeans. She made short work of the button and zipper; his member springing free from its confines. He threw his head back with a groan as she wrapped her hand around his arousal murmuring her appreciation of it. He had never been touched so intimately before.   
Stars danced through his head at feel of her soft hand caressing him gently.   
He brought himself back to earth, steeling himself so as not to embarrass himself. He shifted his hand forward seeking her hidden petals. He was rewarded with a throaty moan as he parted the delicate lips delighting when he discovered the moisture gathering there. Her hand slowed on caressing him as he found her hidden pearl and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb; her panting egging him on in his ministrations.   
  
Catherine couldn't see straight with the waves he was washing over her, the heights her was driving her towards at warp speed. His cock pulsed steadily in her hands but she was too caught in the whirl wind he was creating inside of her. She couldn't get her limbs to obey her to continue stroking him.   
Her skin felt hot and engorged, his caresses turning her into a wanton, needful being. He increased the speed of his thumb pushing her past dizzying heights that she had only thought of reaching before. With a subtle shift of his hand he plunged a finger into her canal, moving it in time with the strokes of him thumb and she was a goner. She keened her release as her body clamped down on his finger; shuddering and quaking against him with the force of her orgasm.   
Without hesitation and before she could begin descending from the stars he replaced his finger with his cock in one swoop. It was all she could do to cling to his shoulders as he thrust himself up into her wet heat, sending her back into a spiral of intense pleasure.   
  
Vincent marveled in the strength of the orgasm he had given Catherine. Never had he imagined he would have that effect on her. The way her body quivered and bucked against his hand almost undid him right there; the release that pounded through the Bond was so intense he had to clamp down on it to spare himself.   
Primal urges rose up and overrode any other thought in his head as he pulled his hand from her shivering flesh immediately replacing it with his cock. She was wet and tight he almost couldn't breath from the sensations. She settled on him taking it all, enveloping him until they couldn't tell where he ended and she began. He slowly began to rock her, thrusting gently against her heat.   
He felt her hands grasp at his shoulders, nails biting a little as he picked up the pace plunging in and out of her. She held on and rode the waves with him; the motions pulling deep throated moans and sobs from her. They were glorious music to his ears as he took total control gripping her hips as he drove them past the point of no return.   
The Bond burst open as they shattered together her sobs of ecstasy merging with his roar of release in the night air before they collapsed together against the tiny love seat.   
  
Catherine slowly opened her eyes in the dying light of the candles unsure of how long she had been in a passion hazed doze. She felt Vincent stirring under her cheek and her eyes flew wide as she realized she was still straddling him half naked.   
"Mmmmmm Catherine?" Vincent whispered raising his head from the cushions.   
"Y...Yes my Darling?" she answered shakily straightening up to look at him.   
His bright blues were glazed as he took in her disheveled appearance. They cleared instantly when he focused on her exposed breasts and registered that they were still intimately connected.   
"No...its not possible!" he breathed alarm cutting across his features.   
  
Catherine felt panic rising up to choke her as she felt the disbelief and panic coursing through the Bond from him.   
"What is it Vincent? What's going on?" she demanded as his panicky eyes began darting around the room like a cornered animal.   
"It was a dream... I know it was a dream! What did you do?" he cried pushing off of him and shooting to his feet.   
She gasped in pain as her hip connected with the table the force of it upsetting the forgotten tea set. Vincent paused for just a moment barely registering that he had hurt her before heading towards the balcony.   
"Vincent! Wait! Please tell me what's going on!" She called after him struggling to her feet.   
He turned to look at her sorrow reflected in his eyes "This was a mistake Catherine! This never should have happened!"   
  
And with that he was gone vaulting over the edge of the balcony into the early morning glow.   
  
She drifted out onto the balcony in a sort of stupor adjusting her gown to cover herself. She couldn't believe something so perfect had just turned into this awful mess.   
She sank onto the garden bench wincing as her hip began to ache staring blankly around the balcony slowing being revealed by the growing dawns light. As the realization struck that Vincent had just called their love making a huge mistake, and had treated her so poorly the tears came and she did nothing to stop them; the pain consuming her. Thoughts raced through her head at breakneck speed... _Was it something she did? Was it something she didn't do? Was it because she wasn't a virgin or didn't appeal to him? Was she too forward? Did he feel like she took advantage of him? What if he decided he didn't care for her anymore?_  
Those thoughts ignited her heart ache like gasoline on a campfire. She felt like her heart was going to break into a million pieces. Slowly she cried herself to sleep her head cushioned on one of the chaise cushions.   
  
                                        
                                                                                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent didn't stop running till he was deep in the tunnels finally slowing his pace to a quick walk heading to his chambers. _What had just happened? Had he really made love to Catherine and not harmed her? He never even felt the slightest stirring of his "Other" side.  
_ A sharp sudden pain shot through his chest right below his heart; he sagged against the tunnel wall unprepared for the pain and sorrow that rolled through him. It hurt so bad it took his breath away, it felt like it was crushing him. He reached through the Bond to see what was upsetting Catherine so much humiliation flooding him as he realized it was his fault. The heart ache, sorrow and shattered feelings pressed down on him from all sides till he felt like he was drowning in sadness.    
His face felt funny. Reaching up to touch his cheek he was surprised to feel that there were tears coursing down his cheeks.   
He put his face in his hands and sighed as the emotions lessened.  
 _Catherine what have I done to you?_  he wondered.   
He slowly stood feeling a hundred years old and made his way to his chambers. He felt a weariness that felt like it went straight down to his soul. He fell into his bed without registering that he had no shirt on letting sleep claim him, soothe him and hopefully renew him when awoke. The small occupants rearranged themselves snuggling in against the large man subconsciously soothing him with their cuddles.   
 _Tomorrow he would figure out how to fix things_ he told himself drifting off with the little ones tucked in against him.   
  
  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine woke up feeling overheated, sweaty, and uncomfortably sticky, eyes and throat burning, nose stuffed up and hair in her mouth.  
 _Fantastic_ she thought  _the pyramid of how someone wants to wake up after getting their heart crushed._  
She straightened groaning, instantly regretting falling asleep in such a awful position as her vertebrae popped back to where they should be.  
She pushed her hair up off her forehead and looked around. The sun was at its zenith and trying to blind her tired eyes.   
She staggered into her living room thankful it was considerably darker in there and looked around her living room. All the events of the night before came crashing down on her in a heart stopping instant as she looked at tea dripping on the carpet and then her eyes landed on Vincent's tunic in a heap by her feet. All the sadness she had been drowning in quickly turned in a cleansing anger burning away the self doubt and confusion.   
  
 _How dare he?_ she thought cleaning up the mess they had made.   
 _Just where does he get off tarnishing everything that we experienced and then just vanishing into the night like that?  Like some... some COWARD! I didn't even get to say anything!_ she fumed storming into her bedroom casting the gown aside as she got to the bathroom. She never wanted to see that gown again.  _Perhaps I'll burn it?_  
She turned the water on HOT and scrubbed away his scent with lilac body wash.  
   
 _I am going to give him a piece of my mind! No one treats me like that and gets away with it! He won't know what hit him. How dare he treat me like that! I am not someone to just be cast aside!_ she seethed throwing on jeans, t shirt, sweater and her sneakers.   
She grabbed his tunic and left the apartment her mind whirling with the scathing things she was going to fire at him.   
Before she knew it she was in the basement; she was relieved to find the place empty as she went about moving the boxes that guarded the entrance to Below. She paused to make sure to close the doors that hid the entrance behind her.  
She quickly descended the ladder into the murky depths like she had hundreds of times before the swirling darkness no long phasing nor slowing her on her course.   
She was so intent on her prey that she barely registered that Jamie was on sentry duty.   
"Hi Cathy! Bye Cathy" Jamie called after her perplexed by her friends mood and was that one of Vincent's favorite shirts in her hands?   
Catherine quickly turned "Hi Jamie! I'll talk to you on my way back!"   
Jamie's eyes widened as she realized it was!   
She just smiled at the other woman's receding back and tapped a quick message on the pipes to alert Father that Catherine was Below.   
  
Considering the time Catherine assumed Vincent would be in the Library with Father so that was right where she went. She knew the older man wasn't a fan of hers but right now she didn't care! She was going to give that over grown pussy cat a piece of her mind and she didn't care who heard her!   
She burst into the Library like a small tornado startling the hell out of Father and sending Mouse scurrying to the upper level of the library. They had never seen Catherine angry before; sad yes but she was usually happy to see them.   
  
"Where is he?" She demanded to know of the Patron.   
Father's eyes quickly narrowed at her tone. "Whom are you looking for?"   
She glared at him. "You know _WHOM._ Your Son"   
"You're here for Devin? Well that's a change" the man had the nerve to scoff at her unaware that she was in no mood.   
"Vincent! Where is Vincent! Stop toying with me you old goat!" she ground out.   
Father puffed up at what she called him but before he could come out with a retort a deep voice came from the door way "I am right here Catherine. There is no need to badger Father for my whereabouts."   
  
She turned to fasten eyes on the man belonging to the voice; the man that had brought her down here in the first place "You!"   
  
                                                                                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent had seen Catherine angry before but nothing could have prepared him for that anger to be directed at him with such force.   
  
He had been awoken to a peculiar feeling shortly followed by Jamie's message that Catherine had come below. He was startled to realize what he was feeling was unbridled anger coming from Catherine.   
He had quickly stood intending to meet her when he realized he didn't have a shirt on! He looked around the chamber before it hit him with a groan that he had left his shirt up in Catherine's apartment after their ill-fated tryst. He rushed to the wardrobe grabbing the first shirt he saw; he inhaled deeply before pulling it on feeling a jolt as he smelled Catherine on his skin. Quelling the rising lust that came with his new carnal knowledge attached to her smell he quickly donned the shirt and grabbed his cloak. More often then not he found himself using it as a shield from not only the inhabitants of Above but Below.   
Consternation coursed through him as he neared the Library hearing the raised voices coming from inside. He had never heard Catherine use that tone on anyone and the fact that Father was mercilessly baiting her made him shake his head.   
He spied her from the door way before she noticed him. She was breath taking in that moment. She blazed with anger standing at her full height, eyes flashing in annoyance at Father for wasting her time with his pettiness. She could have been an avenging angel with the way the candles made her hair glow.   
He was waiting for the right time to step in not really knowing how far he should let them go. When Catherine called Father an "Old Goat" he almost laughed aloud but seeing Father begin to puff up he stoppered it and stepped forward.   
"You!" The rage behind that one word was enough to make him stop walking towards her.  
"I want to talk to you Mister! Right now!" she growled at him.   
He swallowed convulsively. He had never anticipated making her angry though if he had actually thought none of this would be happening right now.   
"Alright. I understand but..." she drew herself up at that. He could see now how she made such a great lawyer the steel in her gaze making him realize just how much trouble he was in. "Not here. Let go somewhere else. I know go to the Falls. "   
"Fine" she answered stomping past him leaving him in a swirl pheromones and flowery perfume.  
He turned to follow the furious to woman to what he was starting to think might be his demise.   
  
"Vincent, hold on a moment."   
He felt his shoulders sag.  _Dammit I was hoping to avoid this conversation.  
"_ Yes, Father?"   
He descended into the Library by a couple steps.   
"What is going on? I have never seen Catherine angry with you before. She is quite a sight to behold."   
"Well Father. The answer is of a delicate nature and something that I handled rather badly." he evaded looking everywhere but at Father.  
"Vincent stop conversing with the ceiling and speak straight with me." Father sounded exasperated.   
"I... Well you see I..." Vincent swallowed convulsively.   
"Yes you what? Out with it Vincent." Father motioned with his hand to just spit it out.   
He took a deep breath "I made love with Catherine last night and then panicked and ran away. I told her it was all a mistake as I was leaving. That's why she's mad at me." streamed out in the same breath.   
He braced himself and peered at Father through his hair.   
A delicate hand on his back startled him more then the red color that was over taking Father's face.**

**"Oh Vincent" a soft voice breathed "How could you do that to her?"  
He felt his face grow hot as his shame doubled at the question from a woman he considered as close to a mother as he could get.   
He sank onto the step putting him at eye level with Mary. "I panicked and I ran... like a coward. I'm so ashamed of how I treated her and she has every right to be so irate with me."   
Warm hazel eyes met the sad blue ones. "You need to go tell her that. She loves you so very much. I can't believe you behaved like that."   
Sputtering erupted from Father finally. "You did what! Have you lost your mind? Good God you could have hurt her!"   
"Father calm down." Mary soothed "Clearly the girl is fine other than being incensed with your son for behave like a cad."   
She turned back to Vincent who wanted nothing more then to sink into the floor right there. "Go to her. With as mad as she is keeping her waiting isn't going to do you any favors."  
Vincent saw her turn back to Father who was finally returning to his normal color. "Jacob this is all your fault."   
"What?" he heard Father cry in dismay.   
                                                                                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mary drew herself up knowing her husband wasn't going to like what she said next "This whole mess is your fault. From you not accepting that Vincent could have a normal relationship with someone to expressing your disapproval of Catherine so loudly. Also you clearly slacked off in Vincent's education since he reacted so poorly to Catherine last night. He can control his Other side. You need to stop acting like he's so volatile."   
Father sank back into his chair sulking at the fact he knew his wife was right. He didn't like it but knew she had a point.  
Mary watched as the emotions chased each other across her beloved's face. The truth hurts but she knew Catherine had to be hurting worse right now and the root of the problem  lay right here with this man.  
He ran a hand across his graying brow "I suppose you are right but Mary how can I change any of this?"    
She smiled sympathetically "Once Vincent returns you need to sit him down and tell him all this. Let him know that you were wrong and that you trust him. Also give him some pointers on how to treat a lady ESPECIALLY after they've been intimate."   
"I... I can't talk to Vincent about sex!" he stammered.   
"I'll do it" came a voice from the upper level.   
"Devin! What have I told you about eavesdropping?"   
The man came down to stand by Mary  
"If I didn't I'd never know what's going on plus I'd miss great moments like this where you admit you were wrong." he answered smiling.   
"Fine, Fine" Father said waving a hand "Will you really speak to him for me?"   
His eldest son smirked enjoying his discomfort "Yes I will talk to Fuzz about the fairer sex and what to do with them."   
He winked at Mary blushing next to him.   
They all picked a chair by the fire " I guess all we can do now is wait and see if she kills him. Chandler can be scary sometimes."   
"We noticed!" was the answer in unison from husband and wife.   
                                                                                                             
  
  
To be continued...                        **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how the title looks. I'm still learning all the ropes and currently can't figure out how to fix it.  
> I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out.  
> According to my husband its easy to follow even if you haven't watched the 80's Beauty and the Beast. (He hasn't and he proof read it for me) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
